Badlands
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Alors, parce que les apparences sont bien trop importantes, Oikawa sort avec des filles qui ne l'intéressent pas, prend plus d'anti-douleurs que ce qui serait raisonnable et ignore posément ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami." Recueil d'OS sur Iwaizumi et Oikawa, inspiré par les chansons de l'album Badlands d'Halsey.
1. Gasoline

Heeeello !

Alors cette fois ci ce n'est pas un OS mais un recueil d'OS que je poste (ouais, l'IwaOi me file beaucoup trop de feels.).

 **Quelques mots sur ce recueil :** Tous les OS de ce recueil seront centrés sur Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Enfin, certains seront plus centrés sur l'un des deux ou sur l'autre, mais ça restera de l'IwaOi, même si parfois ça sera tellement angst que vous devrez plisser les yeux pour trouver l'IwaOi héhéhéhé.

Donc comme je le dis dans le résumé tous les OS seront inspirés d'une chanson de l'album **Badlands** de la chanteuse **Halsey**. Je ne sais pas si je les ferai toutes, probablement pas, parce que même si c'est une source inépuisable d'inspiration, je ne peux pas toutes les appliquer à l'IwaOi, et je finirai par me répéter à force :')

Sinon, je ne considère pas ces OS comme des song-fics, parce que je trouve que coller des paroles au milieu des paragraphes de l'OS a tendance à un peu gâcher la lecture (ceci dit ça m'arrive d'écrire des song-fics, donc vive la logique) et je trouve que ça n'aurait pas ça place ici.

J'ai déjà prévu de faire **Colors, Castle, Control, Ghost** et **Young Gods** , pour l'instant 8) (et peut être **New Americana** , si j'ai l'inspiration divine) et j'en posterai sûrement quelques uns dans la semaine :)

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu! appartient à Haruichi Furudate, et les paroles au début et à la fin de l'OS appartiennent à Halsey** (ma queen, mon dieu, mon inspiration, ma raison de vivre).

 **PS** : Je ne sais pas si vous aimez, ou même si vous connaissez **Halsey** (auquel cas je vais ma mission divine de vous convertir), mais je vous conseille d'écouter **Gasoline** en lisant cet OS :)

 **PS2** : Je ne sais hélas pas qui a dessiné le fanart qui sert de couverture au recueil (il était sur au moins 50 sites sans la source) mais si quelqu'un le sait dites le moi, que je puisse le mettre dans le disclaimer.

* * *

 _« Are you insane like me, been in pain like me ? »_

 _« Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me ? »_

 _« Do the people whisper about you on the train like me,_

 _saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me ? »_

Halsey, **Gasoline**

* * *

 **GASOLINE**

Oikawa n'avait pas toujours été habitué à la douleur. Il y avait bien eu des moments – lorsque le volleyball n'était pas encore devenu sa _conquête_ , son _empire_ – où il avait joué pendant des heures avec Iwaizumi, et où rien d'autre n'avait eu d'importance que de s'amuser avec lui.

Parfois, ces moments éteints, disparus, révolus – indolores- lui manquaient.

Parce que maintenant, la douleur était inévitable – pire, elle faisait partie de lui. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne s'en irait jamais.

Elle était inévitable parce qu'Oikawa s'entraînait trop, beaucoup trop, mais que puisque c'était le seul moyen de marquer plus de points, il ne reculerait devant rien.

Et même si ses parents avaient essayé de le menacer, dans un espoir vain de le raisonner, il était hors de question qu'Oikawa arrête le volleyball, et _au diable son putain de genou._

Ouais, la douleur faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, et parfois il en avait besoin pour savoir qu'il était capable de se dépasser, qu'il pouvait faire mieux que ça. Si bien que son raisonnement avait finir par devenir _« si ça ne fait pas mal, c'est que tu n'as pas fait assez d'efforts. »_

* * *

 _« Ça n'en vaut pas la peine »_ lui répétait Iwaizumi _. « Ça ne vaut pas la peine que tu te détruises pour ça, Oikawa. »_

Et Oikawa aimerait tellement le croire. Il aimerait bien que ça soit aussi facile, aussi facile que les bras de son meilleur ami autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il craque, aussi facile que de lui avouer qu'il en a _marre_ et que _c'est vraiment pas juste, bordel._

Il n'y a qu'avec Iwaizumi qu'il a l'impression d'avoir de la valeur, peu importe le score de l'équipe à la fin du match.

Ouais, Oikawa donne absolument tout au volleyball et à la compétition. Sa santé, son intelligence, sa passion – et ce n'est jamais assez. Et il espère bien que tous ces gens qui le regardent, à la télévision ou dans les gradins - tous ces gens qui se font avoir par ses sourires – prennent bien leur pied.

Le _Grand Roi_ , qu'ils l'appellent. Les murmures n'ont cessé de lui coller à la peau depuis qu'il a obtenu ce titre.

Il a l'habitude que les gens chuchotent dans son dos, il sait très bien ce que certains pensent de lui.

 _« Il a plus la tête d'un mannequin que d'un joueur professionnel. »_

 _« Quel dommage de se détruire de cette façon, avec un tel potentiel. »_

Est-ce que ces gens-là savent quoi que ce soit sur la douleur de perdre le match le plus important de la saison, est-ce qu'ils imaginent ce que ça peut bien faire de s'incliner pour la troisième fois devant le même adversaire ?

Le _Grand Roi_ , hein.

Si ça ne flattait pas autant son égo, si ça ne nourrissait pas cette part toxique et tordue de lui-même qui lui souffle qu'il le mérite bien, Oikawa leur dirait peut-être à quel point cette couronne est lourde à porter.

* * *

Parfois, Oikawa a l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'un vaste rêve. Après tout, peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux et avec un peu de volonté, ce bandage autour de son genou disparaîtra comme si la blessure n'avait jamais existé.

Mais ce n'est jamais un rêve, et il se réveillera encore et toujours dans la triste réalité où la chose qu'il aime le plus au monde est aussi celle qui a fini par le détruire de l'intérieur.

Oikawa se sent irréparable, par moments.

Et quand il s'élance pour frapper la balle pendant les services que redoutent tous ses adversaires, ce n'est pas seulement la passion qui donne toute sa force à la balle. C'est aussi sa rage, sa peine, sa rancœur, tout ce qu'il a accumulé après chacune de ses défaites – parce qu'il estime qu'aucun de ses adversaires n'a le droit à la victoire.

Parce que peu importe le nombre de fois où Ushiwaka lui prouvera le contraire, il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'être le meilleur.

Parce que lui, Oikawa Tooru, il _mérite_ de gagner.

* * *

\- J'adore le volleyball, déclare Oikawa dans toutes ses interviews.

Ça n'est pas un mensonge. Il ne précise simplement pas qu'à force de vouloir être au-dessus de tous les autres joueurs, il a fini par se blesser – et que les pires blessures qu'il a récoltées sur le terrain ne guériront certainement jamais, même si elles ont invisibles.

Jamais son masque ne se craquelle, même lorsqu'il passe ses doigts sur les photos de lui dans les magazines.

Il a l'air tellement heureux, cet Oikawa qui prend des photos avec toutes ses fans, il a l'air si doué, cet Oikawa qui sourit aux caméras quand elles passent devant son équipe.

Il l'a tellement bien façonné, cet Oikawa.

La seule personne sur qui le masque ne fonctionne pas, c'est Iwaizumi. Parce qu'Oikawa le connaît depuis trop longtemps, qu'il passe tout son temps avec lui, et que c'est la dernière personne à qui il aurait envie de mentir.

Il sait que même si son côté narcissique et son incapacité à se montrer raisonnable exaspèrent Iwaizumi, c'est le seul qui sera toujours honnête avec lui et qui restera à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

Et s'il peut rester honnête avec Iwaizumi, pleurer dans ses bras quand il en a besoin et lui avouer tout ce qui lui donne envie de hurler, il peut bien mentir à la terre entière sans ciller.

Alors, parce que les apparences sont bien trop importantes, Oikawa sort avec des filles qui ne l'intéressent pas, prend plus d'antidouleurs que ce qui serait raisonnable et ignore posément ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami.

* * *

Oikawa soupire devant son reflet. Quand il regarde ce visage parfait dans le miroir, ces grands yeux bruns pour lesquels presque toutes les filles de son lycée seraient prêtes à se damner, il songe que les apparences le dégoûtent.

Est-ce que les gens qui le regardent se doutent une seconde de ce qui se passe dans sa tête ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

« _Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?_ » se demande Oikawa, les poings serrés contre le rebord de son lavabo.

Oikawa ne se pardonne absolument rien, et même s'il a bien trop souvent l'impression que le monde tourne constamment autour de sa petite personne, ça ne l'empêche pas de décider que chacune des défaites de Seijoh est de son fait.

Heureusement qu'Iwaizumi est là pour lui rappeler qu'il est loin d'être le nombril du monde. Heureusement qu'Iwaizumi est là pour tout, d'ailleurs.

* * *

\- Ton problème, Oikawa, c'est que t'es bien trop dur avec toi-même. lui dit son meilleur ami, un soir où Oikawa ne cesse de répéter que tout est de sa faute.

Iwaizumi essuie inlassablement les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Oikawa n'a même pas besoin qu'Hajime prononce les mots qui lui viennent à l'esprit pour les comprendre.

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça change, d'avoir perdu ? Pourquoi ça ne suffit pas d'avoir été jusque là ?»_

Les yeux d'Oikawa ont cessé de pleurer lorsqu'ils se posent sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Iwaizumi le prend dans ses bras, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'y a que ça qui fonctionne pour le calmer et que ça ne marche que quand c'est Iwaizumi, justement.

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça change, Iwa-chan ? On est les perdants. Et j'ai jamais réussi à le supporter. »_

Oikawa lui rend son étreinte parce qu'il sait qu'Iwaizumi en a autant besoin que lui. Il a beau être égoïste, il est conscient qu'il n'est pas le seul à être tombé de haut, après cette défaite.

\- Iwa-chan, il murmure contre son épaule. _Iwa-chan._

Il n'y a que lorsqu'Iwaizumi le serre contre lui que ses démons veulent bien déguerpir.

* * *

 _« And all the people say : you can't wake up, this is not a dream_

 _you're part of a machine, you are not a human being_

 _with your face all made up, living on a screen_

 _low on self esteem so you run on gasoline_

 _I think there's a fault in my code_

 _These voices won't leave me alone »_

Halsey, **Gasoline.**

* * *

Et voilààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous avoue que je me suis creusé la tête un bon moment avant de trouver comment j'allais écrire cet OS parce que je ne voulais surtout pas faire Oikawa OOC, ni en faire trop dans l'angst.

Bref, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voyez Oikawa comme moi, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

PS : J'aurai trouvé ça plus logique de commencer par **Colors** , mais vu que je ne contrôle pas mon inspiration...8DDD


	2. Castle

Hellooo. Visiblement, je suis d'humeur à écrire de l'angst et sur Oikawa, en ce moment. SEND HELP.

 **Note sur l'OS précédent (et les autres, d'ailleurs) :** Etant donné que c'est Hinata (et seulement Hinata, je crois) qui appelle Oikawa « le Grand Roi » dans le manga, j'ai pris la liberté de dire que c'était son surnom en général (dans les magazines aussi, donc) histoire de pouvoir plus exploiter l'effet que ça pourrait avoir sur lui qu'on l'appelle comme ça. (Vous aussi vous entendez déjà Iwaizumi le frapper en le traitant de prétentieux ? C'est beau.)

Sinon, je me suis un peu emballée en écrivant cet OS, je l'avoue, je suis partie un peu loin, mais bon c'est ce que m'inspire la chanson, que dire de plus.

Et milles pardons encore une fois, c'est encore du Oikawa-centric (à croire que je vais finir par renommer mon Recueil « Oikawa aux Badlands ». Je plaisante, promis le prochain OS sera FULL IWAOI. (Ca sera soit **Ghost** , soit **Colors** , soit **Young Gods** du coup C : )

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate et les paroles en italiques sont tirées de la chanson Castle de Halsey.**

* * *

« _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise_

 _Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_

 _Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_

 _Already chocking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_ »

« _If you wanna break these walls down you're gonna get bruised_ »

Halsey, **Castle.**

* * *

 **CASTLE**

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ? »

Si la question lui avait été posée, Oikawa n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir. La réponse était évidente, inévitable, suspendue au dessus de lui et de son équipe à chaque fois qu'ils entraient sur le terrain.

« Le pire qui puisse nous arriver, c'est …

\- La _défaite_. »

* * *

Dieu qu'ils sont bruyants, les autres. Aussi bien Tobio-chan que sa crevette, aussi bien les chats errants que les hiboux hurleurs.

Oikawa en renifle presque et dégage une mèche de devant ses yeux.

Les pitreries, c'est bon pour l'extérieur du terrain.

Oikawa ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à la victoire une fois un pied de l'autre côté de la ligne blanche tracée sur le sol.

Il s'avance sur le champ de bataille avec sa couronne sur la tête, son chevalier servant à sa droite et son armée de combattants en armure blanche et bleu-vert.

Oikawa est prêt pour la conquête.

* * *

A chaque sourire cousu de mensonges qu'il lance à la foule, Oikawa sent le regard d'Iwaizumi le scruter.

Iwaizumi ne dit rien, mais son regard parle pour lui.

 _« Menteur.»_

Et ça l'énerve tellement, par moments, que son Iwa-chan soit capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'il devine ses peurs et ses envies aussi facilement que si elles étaient les siennes.

Et dieu que ça l'énerve de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher, de devoir lui dévoiler tous ses plans.

Il le déteste et l'adore pour ça il a autant envie de l'embrasser que de lui coller une gifle.

Parce qu'il est son vice-capitaine, son chevalier, son Iwa-chan.

Parce qu'il n'y a qu'à ses côtés qu'il se sent invincible.

* * *

Parfois, en se regardant dans un miroir, Oikawa peine à différencier ses faux sourires des vrais.

Parfois, Oikawa se demande s'il a jamais vraiment souri avec sincérité, sans besoin de cacher quelque chose de plus sombre et de calculateur.

Et puis Iwaizumi apparaît derrière lui dans le miroir, et il le retrouve instantanément. Le vrai sourire, celui qui flotte sur les lèvres d'Oikawa lorsqu'il se tourne vers son Iwa-chan pour l'embrasser.

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui paraît fragile, le Grand Roi, dans le reflet du miroir. Et dieu que c'est agréable de se reposer sur l'épaule de son chevalier.

Sa main dans son dos, son regard ancré dans le sien, les surnoms idiots qu'il lui donne tous ces signes ne veulent dire qu'une chose :

 _« Tu peux gagner, Oikawa. Tu peux avoir ta couronne et toutes les victoires que tu veux. »_

 _« Mais tu ne les auras pas tout seul. »_

* * *

 _« Le pire qui puisse nous arriver, c'est de perdre contre lui. »_

Lui. L'autre. Ushiwaka. Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Oikawa en avait fait son ennemi mortel dès la première fois où ils s'étaient positionnés face à face, chacun d'un côté du filet. Et aussi brutalement que ça, le tournoi était devenu leur guerre, sans même qu'Ushiwaka ait son mot à dire.

Ushijima est plein d'une détermination froide, ses yeux dorés flamboient presque méchamment lorsqu'ils rencontrent ceux d'Oikawa. Il est si doué, une ombre forte et silencieuse planant sur le rêve de grandeur de Tooru. Son pire ennemi, Ushiwaka.

Oh, Oikawa est bien placé pour savoir qu'il y a toujours des blessés, pendant les batailles.

Mais le pire de tout est sans doute la certitude que même si le tournoi avait effectivement été une guerre, même si ça n'avait été qu'Oikawa et Iwaizumi, se frayant un chemin à coups d'épée sur un champ de bataille, couper la tête d'Ushiwaka n'y aurait rien changé.

 _« Quand on tue un Roi, on gagne son royaume, ses terres, ses richesses. »_

 _« On ne peut pas lui voler ses victoires. »_

Oikawa n'est pas le genre de Roi qui en a après les gains qui suivent la guerre.

Oikawa veut les victoires, la couronne scintillante, l'admiration, les trophées il veut absolument tout.

Il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais cessé de se lancer à la conquête de cette victoire.

* * *

 ** _« Si tu comptes la frapper, frappe-la jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fracasse. »_**

* * *

 _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas gagner ? »_ enrage-t-il en envoyant valser tous les objets posés sur son bureau.

Au milieu de ce désastre, les yeux d'Oikawa brûlent de rage.

Plus que ses rêves brisés, plus que tous les efforts qu'il a déployés dans cette conquête, c'est son ego qui reçoit mille et une flèches tranchantes.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Iwaizumi contemple son Roi avec patience, aussi droit que s'il était son chevalier.

Il est le seul à n'avoir jamais réussi à faire changer Oikawa d'avis, le seul à pouvoir lui faire ravaler sa fierté pour se concentrer sur ce qui importe vraiment.

C'est la dernière fois qu'ils ont l'occasion de se mesurer à Ushiwaka tous les deux, la dernière bataille qu'ils mèneront ensemble, et quelque chose au fond du regard d'Oikawa lui dit que celle-là se jouera jusqu'à la mort.

Iwaizumi ne le laissera pas se sacrifier.

Si quiconque ose un jour en douter, Iwaizumi dira qu'il souhaite la même chose que son Roi. Il est toujours aux côtés d'Oikawa, compense ses faiblesses et le défend lorsqu'il a un genou à terre.

Iwaizumi est aussi avide que lui de remporter ce tournoi – il a juste plus de mal à accepter les sacrifices que son Roi est prêt à faire pour gagner.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas gagner ? »_ répète Oikawa, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Au fond de lui, Iwaizumi connaît très bien la réponse.

 _« Parce que tu as toujours voulu plus que ce qui était possible. »_

 _« Parce que tu ne t'es jamais contenté de nos victoires. Tu ne pensais déjà qu'à celles qui suivraient. »_

Oikawa n'a jamais été du genre à rendre les armes – peu importe le prix à payer une fois qu'il sera le seul debout au milieu du champ de bataille.

* * *

 _"I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They want to make me their queen_

 _And there's an old men sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _They've got the kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle"_

Halsey, **Castle**.

* * *

Voilàà C: J'espère que ça vous a plu même si c'est clairement un truc que j'ai écrit pour me défouler x)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les reviews !

 **Aeliheart974**


	3. Colors

Heeeeello. Alors, je comptais poster cet OS hier, mais comme j'ai aussi bonne mémoire qu'un gruyère, j'avais oublié que j'étais censée sortir en boîte avec des potes. (C'était pourri d'ailleurs, j'aurai mieux fait de rester chez moi à écrire de l'IwaOi, erg)

Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, voilà enfin l'OS sur **Colors** , qui est de loin celui que j'ai préféré écrire (tellement fluff que ça m'est venu très facilement, of course) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira héhé.

J'aime Halsey, j'aime l'IwaOi et vous aussi je vous aime. Amen.

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate et les paroles au début et à la fin de l'OS sont tirées de la chanson Colors, de Halsey.**

* * *

 _« You're dripping like a saturated sunrise_

 _You're spilling like an overflowing sink_

 _You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_

 _And now you're tearing trough the pages and the ink »_

Halsey, **Colors**.

* * *

 **COLORS**

Ils ne se le disent pas toujours à voix haute. Parfois il n'y que leurs mains liées, leurs silhouettes qui courent côte à côte aux premières heures du jour - parce qu'à certains moments, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires et qu'il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour trouver ce qu'on cherche.

Et d'autres fois, les mots s'envolent si facilement, même quand ça n'est pas intentionnel. C'est des « _reste-là_ » qu'Oikawa lui souffle quand il n'a pas envie de le voir partir, des « _Je t'aime_ » marmonné dans le creux de son cou par Hajime, et des « _Je sais, ouais je sais, moi aussi_ ».

* * *

Oikawa est sorti avec un nombre incalculable de filles. Des brunes, des blondes, des petites et des grandes, intéressées par le volleyball ou non. Certaines étaient rieuses et passionnées comme d'autres étaient calmes toutes lui ont souri avec toute l'affection du monde dans les yeux et Oikawa sentait leur cœur battre quand il leur prenait la main et qu'il les embrassait. Pourtant, aucun de leurs baisers ne lui a donné la même sensation de noyade que lorsqu'Iwaizumi lui sourit.

Et même s'il lui a fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'être son meilleur ami ne lui suffirait jamais, même si Iwaizumi a dû l'attendre patiemment, il a toujours été son ancre.

Sa force est sans doute ce qui plait le plus à Oikawa, d'ailleurs, aussi bien sur le terrain que lorsqu'il le remet à sa place quand personne d'autre n'ose le faire. Son visage a beau être si sévère qu'on pourrait le penser incapable de sourire, Oikawa sait très bien qu'il ne s'en prive pas et il chérit chaque moment privilégié entre eux où son sourire lui appartient.

Il aime la manière qu'il a de ricaner à ses combines et de secouer la tête d'un air dépité, alors que ses yeux disent clairement « _oh, mais pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime autant ?_ », il aime encore plus les intonations assurées de sa voix lorsqu'il lui interdit de se dévaloriser.

Oikawa adore aussi le fait qu'il lui paraisse toujours si massif alors qu'il fait bien cinq centimètres de moins que lui, sa façon de le faire sursauter _, trébucher_ , avant de le rattraper.

Et c'est toujours la même impression de chute libre quand Iwaizumi l'embrasse, quand ses mains s'accrochent à sa taille et que ses baisers manquent de le faire tomber en morceaux.

Pourtant, même si Oikawa à l'impression de ne jamais rien contrôler dans ces moments-là, il lui suffit de s'accrocher à ses larges épaules pour se rappeler qu'il est et sera toujours son pilier. Ouais, Iwaizumi ne manque pas de lui rappeler qu'il est là pour lui et que ça n'est pas prêt de changer.

C'est cette conviction qu'il presse contre sa bouche et son cou ça se voit aussi à cette manière qu'il a de le serrer contre lui, sa respiration qui chatouille son cou et la façon dont il murmure « _t'es à moi_ » si bas que personne d'autre qu'Oikawa ne l'entendra jamais.

Ouais, les couleurs qui animent Iwaizumi ont être plus sombres que les siennes, elles n'en sont pas moins vives et cet équilibre a toujours existé entre eux.

* * *

 **saturation** : _n.f._ Vivacité de la couleur. Une couleur hautement saturée est vive et intense tandis qu'une autre moins saturée est terne et grise.

* * *

Iwaizumi ne dira certainement pas à Oikawa quel point il le trouve hypnotisant quand il prend son élan pour faire ses services et que le monde entier vire au noir et blanc autour de lui.

Il ne lui dira pas qu'il a toujours adoré ses yeux, mais qu'il les admire bien mieux quand ils sont front contre front, que la bouche d'Oikawa prend la couleur de ses baisers et qu'il ne reste pas le moindre espace entre eux.

Iwaizumi n'avouera pas non plus qu'il adore secrètement quand Oikawa l'appelle Iwa-chan, quand il passe un bras autour de ses épaules, toujours de cette même façon possessive parce que c'est _son_ Iwa-chan, justement, et qu'il n'a jamais laissé personne se mettre entre eux.

Ouais, Iwaizumi se souvient en particulier de cette fois où Oikawa a fait déguerpir une fille de leur collège, en plein milieu de la cour, parce qu'elle venait de dire à Hajime qu'elle l'aimait.

« Iwa-chan n'en a rien à faire des filles ! » lui avait-il lancé, le regard cruel et la voix furieuse.

Iwaizumi se souvient très bien à quel point il était énervé contre lui, ce jour là. Il lui avait même mis une gifle en lui criant « De quoi tu te mêles, Shittykawa ? C'est parce que c'est la seule qui n'est pas amoureuse de _toi_ ? »

Il n'a jamais oublié l'expression furibonde et blessée d'Oikawa, quand du haut de ses douze ans, il lui avait crié « Non. C'est parce que je veux pas que t'ailles jouer au volley avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi ! »

Il se souvient avoir longuement soupiré en comprenant enfin ce qui avait fait réagir Oikawa de cette façon, l'avoir traité d'idiot – mais aussi l'avoir pris dans ses bras et sermonné.

« Mais non. Elle me ferait jamais des passes comme les tiennes, de toute façon. »

Il avait pris son visage entre ses mains.

« Et puis c'est toi, mon meilleur ami. Si tu recommences à en douter, j'te jure que je te casse la gueule. »

Il s'était senti étrangement flatté de savoir que ça pouvait inquiéter Oikawa à ce point et toute sa colère s'était envolée.

Et des années plus tard, Iwaizumi est toujours aussi abasourdi de le trouver aussi magnifique, même lorsqu'il ne fait rien d'autre que rejeter la tête en arrière et rire.

Ouais, Iwaizumi sait depuis longtemps qu'ils garderont toujours les mêmes couleurs inconditionnelles, parce qu'il a accepté depuis le début ce qu'était Oikawa, il savait qu'il resterait ce garçon idéaliste que rien ne satisfera jamais vraiment, et qu'il ne changerait pas. Et ça lui est bien égal, parce qu'il a beau être ébréché à certains endroits, il n'en reste pas moins stupéfiant.

* * *

 **constraste** : _n.m_. Opposition marquée entre deux choses, chacune faisant ressortir l'autre.

* * *

A cet instant précis, Oikawa et Iwaizumi sont assis sur l'herbe du parc, à cinq heures du matin – parce qu'aucun des deux n'a réussi à dormir et que les résultats des admissions à l'université seront en ligne dans à peine trois heures. Le soleil n'est même pas levé et ils beau avoir tous les deux un peu froid, ils n'en sont pas moins reconnaissants pour la présence de l'autre.

Oikawa fait un commentaire sarcastique sur le fait que s'ils ne sont reçus nulle part tous les deux, ils peuvent toujours devenir marins et pêcher du saumon toute la journée. Iwaizumi lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'un air las et Oikawa grogne.

« Hey, Iwa-chan ! C'est pas parce que les tiens ressemblent à rien que t'es obligé de –

Iwaizumi soupire, attrape Oikawa par la nuque et l'embrasse. Il décoiffe encore plus ses cheveux au passage, si bien qu'il est obligé de choisir entre se plaindre et répondre à son baiser.

Et peut être que c'est aussi la manière dont ils s'embrassent pendant de longues minutes dans l'herbe, et la détermination qu'Iwaizumi reconnaît dans les yeux d'Oikawa quand il pose son front contre le sien qui lui confirment que peu importe les résultats, ils savent tous les deux très bien ce qu'ils veulent.

Parce qu'ils se sont toujours complétés et qu'Iwaizumi a l'impression de n'avoir jamais vraiment existé avant la présence d'Oikawa à ses côtés.

* * *

 _« Everything is blue, his pills, his hands, his jeans_

 _And now I'm covered in the colors pulled apart at the seams_

 _And it's blue, it's blue_

 _Everything is grey, his hair, his smoke, his dreams_

 _And now he's so devoid of color he don't know what it means_

 _And it's blue, it's blue_ »

Halsey, **Colors**.

* * *

Voilà voilà, fluff again. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ? (si vous êtes encore là huhu)

Merci encore pour les reviews sur Gasoline et Castle c :

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Si mes prévisions sont bonnes, le prochain devrait être Young Gods. c :

PS2 : Je suis crevée et j'ai relu l'OS que deux ou trois fois, si vous trouvez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)


	4. Hurricane

Hillow fandom !

Voilà donc un autre OS, sur **Hurricane** cette fois. ll est en POV Iwaizumi, et il est un peu plus angst que les autres, je trouve. Mais ça s'arrange (ça s'arrange toujours) ehe. Plus ça va, plus je trouve que toutes les chansons de l'album vont bien à Oikawa, damn. Je l'aime trop. Oikawa et Halsey, c'est mon énergie (et vos reviews aussi, elles me maintiennent en vie, merci beaucoup)

Sinon, j'avais prévu 7 OS à la base ( **Gasoline, Castle, Control, Colors, Young God, Ghost et Hold Me Down** ) et c'est _probable_ que j'en fasse 3 de plus (dont celui que je poste tout de suite, qui n'était pas prévu DU TOUT) qui seront donc **Strange Love** et **Trouble** :) En gros, vous avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, sorry eheh

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu! appartient à Haruichi Furudate. Les paroles au début et à la fin de l'OS sont extraites de la chanson "Hurricane", de Halsey.**

* * *

 _« I let him climb inside my body_

 _And held him captive in my kiss_

 _and there's a storm you're starting now_

 _there's a storm you're starting now »_

Halsey, **Hurricane**.

* * *

 **HURRICANE**

Parfois, Oikawa l'exaspérait.

Il l'exaspérait parce qu'il était égoïste, cruel et éternellement insatisfait. Il l'exaspérait parce qu'il était incapable de voir plus loin que _ses_ performances et qu'il était persuadé que le sort de toute son équipe reposait sur ses épaules.

Oikawa l'exaspérait parce qu'il se _surestimait_. Il se croyait capable d'améliorer ses passes en s'épuisant, il pensait que se priver de sommeil pour analyser encore et encore les mêmes matchs des équipes rivales en valait la peine, et parce qu'il croyait que c'était son devoir d'être indestructible.

Oikawa l'exaspérait parce qu'il se _sous-estimait_. Parce qu'il était incapable de comprendre qu'il pouvait faire des passes parfaites sans s'entraîner jusqu'à s'effondrer. Et parce qu'il refusait de laisser Hajime le persuader qu'il en faisait assez pour l'équipe et qu'ils n'auraient pas pu rêver d'un meilleur capitaine.

* * *

 **coup (1)** : _n.m_ choc volontaire infligé par un être humain avec le poing, le pied, la tête ou une partie quelconque du corps en souhaitant faire mal.

* * *

Hajime savait qu'il pouvait être violent. Il était au courant qu'il avait beaucoup trop tendance à mettre des claques à Oikawa quand il l'insupportait – et la plupart du temps, ça ne changeait rien au problème, même si sur le coup ça le défoulait pas mal, lui.

En effet, Iwaizumi pouvait s'emporter un peu vite. Pourtant, il était loin d'être le plus violent des deux.

Oikawa, lui, ne frappait jamais avec ses mains. Il était capable de détruire n'importe qui rien qu'avec des mots, simplement en appuyant sur leurs faiblesses – et dieu sait qu'il était doué pour les repérer, les faiblesses des autres. Oikawa pouvait dire les pires horreurs à quelqu'un qui l'avait un peu trop provoqué et se retourner comme si rien ne s'était passé, sans le moindre remord.

Les gens ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils risquaient quand ils défiaient Oikawa. Mais qui aurait pu leur en vouloir ? Il était tellement doué pour jouer les innocents et sourire à tout le monde – parfois, Hajime se demandait ce que ses groupies penseraient de lui si elles l'avaient vu, le jour où il avait failli frapper Kageyama.

Et ça aussi, ça l'énervait plus que de raison. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé de jouer cette comédie devant tout le monde ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se forçait à sourire alors qu'il n'en avait même pas envie ?

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, Oikawa ? Qu'ils t'aimeront plus si tu fais semblant ? »_

Ce qui rendait Iwaizumi le plus furieux était qu'Oikawa pense qu'il avait besoin de se changer pour qu'on l'apprécie. Il avait envie de lui mettre des claques à chaque fois qu'il ressortait ses faux sourires. Le vrai Oikawa restait un crétin, mais c'était ce crétin-là qu'il aimait, et personne d'autre.

Et si Iwaizumi pouvait s'énerver mille fois par jour des manies d'Oikawa et de son narcissisme, jamais il n'avait songé à le laisser tomber. Jamais il ne s'était demandé « _Est-ce que je ne serai pas mieux sans lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne finira pas par me rendre aussi tordu que lui ?_ »

Iwaizumi s'était peut-être fait un devoir de remettre Oikawa dans le droit chemin quand il allait trop loin, mais il ne lui reprochait pas pour autant d'être celui qu'il était. Surtout que la pire des violences, c'était celle qu'Oikawa s'infligeait à lui-même.

Alors oui, si Hajime lui mettait des claques et s'il lui hurlait dessus, c'était parce qu'Oikawa le faisait sortir de ses gonds, parce que c'était son réflexe dès qu'il allait trop loin – et ça n'était jamais, _jamais_ pour lui faire du mal.

En revanche, il savait qu'il aurait été capable de frapper avec de bien moins nobles intentions si ça avait été pour le protéger.

* * *

 **coup (2)** : _n.m_ mouvement brutal des éléments (coup de vent, coup de tonnerre, etc.)

* * *

Ils se disputaient - évidemment qu'ils se disputaient, ils n'auraient pas été les meilleurs amis du monde si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Leurs conflits étaient plus ou moins violents selon leurs raisons, mais ils ne s'éternisaient jamais. Ils préféraient tous les deux la confrontation au silence et au ressentiment – et de toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à supporter d'être loin l'un de l'autre pendant trop longtemps. Parce que ça leur faisait mal et qu'à chaque fois c'était comme s'il leur manquait une part d'eux-mêmes.

Iwaizumi serait incapable de se souvenir du sujet de leur dispute, ce soir-là en particulier. Il se rappelait juste qu'Oikawa l'avait poussé à bout et qu'il s'était énervé comme jamais auparavant.

Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, heureusement que le gymnase était désert à ce moment-là, parce qu'ils s'étaient hurlés dessus, qu'ils avaient tous les deux crié des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas, simplement parce qu'ils étaient hors d'eux.

Il ne se souvenait que de ce qu'il avait crié, et de ce qu'Oikawa avait répondu.

 **« T'es vraiment trop con. Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je te laisse pas te démerder tout seul ! »**

 **« Ah ouais ? Eh ben si je te fatigue tant que ça, t'as qu'à partir,** ** _Hajime_** **. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? »**

Iwaizumi avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le jeter par terre. D'abord parce que c'était complètement faux, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Et après, parce que même s'il avait voulu se tirer d'ici, Oikawa ne lui ferait pas croire qu'il le laisserait partir comme ça.

Et quand Iwaizumi s'était approché de lui, Oikawa l'avait regardé avec tant de méfiance dans les yeux - comme s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il le frappe - qu'il n'avait même pas eu envie de le gifler.

Non, cette fois-là, la violence n'avait pas été la solution. Oikawa ne lui avait pas craché d'insultes au visage, et Hajime ne l'avait pas giflé.

La seule solution qui lui était venue à l'esprit, aussi naturellement et machinalement que si c'était _normal_ , ça avait été de l'embrasser.

Il avait agi sans réfléchir une seconde, comme toutes ces fois où il lui avait tapé l'arrière de la tête parce qu'il se comportait comme un crétin.

Iwaizumi s'était attendu à n'importe quelle réaction de sa part : à ce qu'il se mette à crier, à ce qu'il se mette à _pleurer_ – même à ce qu'il le gifle, tiens. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'Oikawa le regarde avec des yeux impitoyables et qu'il se jette sur lui encore plus férocement qu'Iwaizumi l'avait fait.

Une main agrippant ses cheveux, l'autre serrée contre sa taille, ils étaient si proches d'Iwaizumi suffoquait littéralement. C'était surprenant, terrifiant, enivrant. Et ce n'était pas parce que ça semblait nouveau qu'ils n'y pensaient pas depuis longtemps.

Il l'avait embrassé avec autant de colère que de chaleur - parce que si Oikawa pensait Iwaizumi capable de le laisser derrière lui, il était vraiment le dernier des idiots.

Alors peut-être qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de cette violence sous des formes différentes, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas plus parfaits que d'autres, mais ils apprendraient à la combattre. Ils savaient déjà tous les deux comment la faire disparaître quand elle devenait trop difficile à supporter.

* * *

 _« I'm a wanderess, I'm a one night stand_

 _Don't belong to no city, Don't belong to no men_

 _I'm the violence in the pouring rain_

 _I'm a hurricane. »_

Halsey, **Hurricane**.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

J'ai mis genre deux heures à l'écrire mais je ne suis pas trop mécontente du résultat, finalement. (Notez que j'avais pas DU TOUT prévu de faire Hurricane à la base mais ça m'est venu tout seul donc here we are.)

 **Aeliheart974**


	5. Young God

Bonsoir FFnet C : Je sais je sais il est tard, mais je comptais pas aller me coucher avant d'avoir fini cet OS eh.

L'OS d'aujourd'hui est **Young God** du coup ( **Thalilitwen** si tu passes par là hellooo, i did it, c'est un peu angst finalement mais pas trop ? idk ?) Donc voilà, encore une fois pas mal d'Oikawa mais toujours de l'IwaOi eheh.

Sinon, pour la petite anecdote du jour, j'ai eu un cours de conduite cet après midi et j'ai zappé un sens interdit parce que j'étais en train de penser à Iwaizumi, voilà. S'il me restait une vie, Haikyuu l'a complètement consumée, heeeeeeelp.

Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate et les paroles au début et à la fin appartient à Halsey.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _« he says oh baby girl don't get cut on my edges_

 _i'm the king of everything and now my tongue is a weapon »_

Halsey, **Young God**.

* * *

 **YOUNG GOD**

 _« Est-ce que tu te sens invincible ? »_

Si on lui avait posé la question, Oikawa aurait répondu que ça dépendait des moments.

Certaines choses pouvaient influer sur le fait qu'il se sente invincible où non - la victoire, la défaite, l'état de sa coiffure. Même le temps qu'il faisait, parfois.

La seule constante dans cette équation restait Iwaizumi.

* * *

Par exemple, dans les moments où il n'y avait qu'Iwaizumi et lui dans sa chambre, que le soleil dégringolait lentement derrière la fenêtre ouverte, il arrivait à Oikawa d'hésiter.

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait parfois invulnérable quand Iwaizumi l'embrassait, parce qu'il avait toute son attention et que sa main était posée sur sa joue comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile qu'Hajime ait jamais eue à tenir.

Mais c'était aussi vrai qu'il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais, que dans ces moments-là. Oikawa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il ferait sans lui - _qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans son as, sans son vice-capitaine, sans son Iwa-chan_ ?

Cependant Iwaizumi était très doué pour lui faire oublier ce genre de craintes, alors ça n'avait jamais dérangé Oikawa.

Parce que tout ce qu'il voyait - tout ce qu'il avait besoin de voir - c'était le regard d'Hajime au-dessus de lui et cette lueur que ses yeux ne prenaient que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. C'était dans ces instants perdus qu'il suffisait à Oikawa de le _regarder_ pour le convaincre de laisser tomber leurs devoirs et de s'allonger à côté de lui.

Il y avait aussi les _« Iwa-chan »_ qu'il aimait murmurer entre leurs baisers, tellement bas que si Iwaizumi n'y prêtait pas attention, il aurait pu les manquer.

 _« Je suis là. »_ se contentait-il de lui répondre.

Iwaizumi l'embrassait toujours comme s'il voulait lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il n'osait pas dire, et il n'y avait rien, _rien_ de comparable à cette sensation d'être à la fois libre et prisonnier.

 _« Va fermer la fenêtre, Iwa-chan. J'ai froid. »_

Iwaizumi soupira d'agacement, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu leur lueur tendre. Oikawa ne bougea pas d'un pouce et le regarda se lever pour aller verrouiller la baie virée. Les bruits de l'extérieur se turent et Oikawa ferma les yeux. Quand Iwaizumi se retourne pour le rejoindre, Tooru lui ouvre les bras pour qu'il revienne s'y blottir, comme s'il l'avait laissé à l'agonie pendant ces dix secondes qu'il lui avait fallu pour fermer cette maudite fenêtre.

Alors oui, on pouvait difficilement se sentir moins invincible que ça, surtout quand on pouvait embrasser Iwaizumi Hajime dès que l'envie nous en prenait.

* * *

En revanche, à d'autres moments, Oikawa avait l'impression que la moindre rafale pouvait l'emporter.

Quand il s'était tenu face à Ushijima pour la première fois sur un terrain de volleyball, par exemple, et qu'il avait _su_ qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Et c'était peut-être ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, au fond ne pas être à la hauteur, ne pas en faire assez pour son équipe et pour Hajime.

« _Me laisse pas_ » avait –il murmuré, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, en serrant la manche de la veste d'Iwaizumi dans son poing serré, parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas être dans le même lycée que lui.

« _Me laisse pas._ » avait-il soupiré, alors qu'ils étaient déjà plus âgés, qu'Oikawa était assis sur le sol du gymnase et que le regard lourd de reproches d'Iwaizumi le brûlait plus que n'importe quelle blessure.

Oikawa savait très bien qu'il était à double tranchant, et à chaque fois qu'il blessait Hajime sans le vouloir, il le regrettait bien plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Il leur été arrivé de se disputer si violemment qu'Oikawa avait fini par se demander à quel moment Iwaizumi en aurait assez de le supporter, assez de l'entendre se plaindre et assez de ses crises de colère dès que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sens.

Rien ne lui faisait plus peur que de perdre Iwaizumi. _Rien_. Pas même la défaite, pas même de devoir s'incliner devant Ushijima. _Rien_.

Et même s'il avait fini par apprendre à se faire confiance et à laisser Iwaizumi le rassurer, même si ces peurs-là avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps, ça lui faisait toujours du bien d'entendre Iwaizumi lui dire que _« Bien sûr que non, je te laisserai pas, où tu voudrais que j'aille ?_ »

* * *

 _« Il y a six joueurs sur le terrain ! »_

Oikawa se souviendrait toujours du moment où Iwaizumi lui avait crié cette phrase dans les oreilles après un coup de boule particulièrement douloureux. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier comment son meilleur ami lui avait balancé tout son narcissisme à la figure pour le secouer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'arrivait à rien s'il ne se pardonnait pas d'être simplement _humain._

Les humains faisaient des erreurs, les humains avaient des limites, et c'était quelque chose qu'il devait accepter ils n'étaient pas des dieux et personne ne leur demandait de l'être.

Et même s'ils avaient fini par perdre, ça restait la leçon la plus importante qu'Hajime lui avait enseignée.

* * *

 _« Tu n'as pas à te battre tout seul. »_

 _« On sera toujours au moins deux. »_

 _« He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends_

 _I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven_

 _If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes_

 _I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight." »_

Halsey, **Young God**

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Il est plus court que les autres, ce qui n'était pas prévu, mais je le trouvais pas mal comme ça, finalement.

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Je ne fais pas de prédictions mais à mon humble avis, le prochain risque d'être **Strange Love**.


	6. Strange Love

Heyyyyy mes amis, voici **Strange Love** bc iwaoi is life

Moi ce soir à 23h34 après avoir fini un IwaOi : nice

Moi demain à 8h en cours d'informatique : WHY AM I LIKE THIS

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu! appartient à Haruichi Furudate et mes 8 heures de sommeil appartiennent au passé**

Well j'espère que cette petite entrée en matière de qualité vous a plu et que cet OS vous satisfaira eheheh

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review sur mes autres OS et sur ma fic UshiOi, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais je m'en occupe !

Bonne lecture ehhehheheh

* * *

 _« They think I'm insane_

 _They think my lover is strange_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_

 _And I'm gonna write it all down and I'm gonna sing it on stage_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything »_

Halsey, **Strange Love**.

* * *

 **STRANGE LOVE**

Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qu'ils font, c'est une chose sur laquelle Oikawa et Iwaizumi ont toujours été d'accord.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le cachent ?

Sans doute parce que c'est arrivé sans qu'aucun des deux n'y soit préparé et que pendant un moment, ils ont préféré ne pas se poser de questions et voir où tout ça les mènerait au fil du temps.

Parce qu'ils ne doivent rien à personne, premièrement. Parce que c'est _leur_ relation, _leur_ amitié de longue date qui s'est transformée en bien plus.

Ils sont pratiquement certains qu'Hanamaki et Matsukawa se doutent de quelque chose, ceci dit.

* * *

C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu étranges, tous les deux.

Oikawa c'est celui qui est adulé par la moitié des filles du lycée, mais qui ne veut d'aucune d'elles – parce que son meilleur ami lui suffit amplement, mais ça personne n'a le droit de le savoir. Un brin mystérieux parce qu'on se doute bien qu'il cache quelque chose derrière ses sourires, et très – trop ?- enfantin lorsqu'on le connaît bien. C'est passeur que tout le monde considère comme un prodige alors qu'il cache simplement très bien ses efforts acharnés.

Et Iwaizumi, c'est ce type un peu ronchon qui suit Oikawa comme son ombre – où est-ce Oikawa qui le suit ? La question demeure entière et la réponse importe peu. Iwaizumi, c'est l'as de l'équipe que tout le monde respecte, la pièce maîtresse du jeu de Seijoh, que tout le monde pense inébranlable. Mais Oikawa a conscience du poids qui pèse sur ses épaules et des responsabilités qu'il s'inflige – parce qu'entre eux deux, ce n'est pas toujours Oikawa qui est trop exigeant avec lui-même.

* * *

Oh, bien sûr, quelques fois garder le secret est plus difficile que prévu.

Notamment quand Oikawa referme la porte du local du club à clé et fait signe à Hajime de s'approcher de lui et que ce dernier ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

Il y a quelques avantages au fait d'être le capitaine de l'équipe. Comme avoir les clés du local et pouvoir s'en servir pour embrasser son petit-ami tranquillement après l'entraînement. Juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu s'en empêcher.

Assis sur une table qui n'est pas censée servir à ça, Oikawa ferme les yeux quand Iwaizumi l'embrasse dans le cou et croise ses jambes derrière les hanches de son vice-capitaine.

Et il laisse Hajime continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il voie flou, s'abandonne totalement à lui et ne fait plus attention à rien d'autre.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils finissent par sortir du local du club et qu'Oikawa passe devant son reflet dans le miroir, il se rend compte qu'il aurait dû prêter un peu plus d'attention à ce que faisait Iwaizumi. La marque qui s'étale à la base de son cou ne laisse pas de doute sur son origine.

\- T'es sérieux, Iwa-chan ?

Hajime admire son œuvre d'art et hoche la tête pour lui signifier que _oui,_ il est sérieux.

\- T'auras qu'à le maquiller.

Iwaizumi ne prétend même pas qu'il regrette. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le verra dans le miroir, le matin où le soir, Oikawa sera incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Hajime. Et cette idée lui plaît beaucoup.

\- T'es vraiment un animal, Iwa-chan. marmonne Oikawa en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Sa voix est à moitié énervée et à moitié attendrie. Iwaizumi ricane.

Un léger sourire éclaire le visage d'Oikawa le lendemain matin, alors qu'il s'efforce de couvrir la marque avec du fond de teint.

Parce que ce secret leur appartient, et que tant qu'ils n'en ont pas envie, ils ne le partageront avec personne.

* * *

Leur secret ne consiste pas seulement en quelques baisers échangés dans le local du club de volley.

Parfois, c'est aussi simplement la main d'Oikawa qui se glisse dans celle d'Iwaizumi au moment où il s'y attend le moins, c'est toutes ces fois où Oikawa le surprend en train de le regarder et où son sourire s'élargit imperceptiblement.

C'est aussi ces moments où Oikawa tremble dans ses bras et où la seule chose qu'il a besoin d'entendre est _« Je suis là. »_

Et par moments, c'est ce genre de moments embarrassants où Hajime sait immédiatement ce qu'Oikawa a envie de manger et qu'il parle à sa place lorsque le serveur prend leur commande – en oubliant qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, cette fois-ci .

\- Pire qu'un couple marié, ricane Hanamaki. Tu veux que je te fasse manger, Mattsun ?

\- J'en rêve, gloussa Matsukawa en battant des cils.

Oikawa et Iwaizumi échangent un regard blasé, mais ça n'empêche pas ce dernier de se rapprocher imperceptiblement du passeur comme si de rien n'était.

Juste parce qu'il a le droit de le faire.

Hajime a l'habitude des fans qui suivent Oikawa partout et il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas à en être jaloux.

L'inverse n'est pas vrai pour Oikawa. Chaque fois qu'une fille fait mine de se rapprocher d'Hajime, il passe le reste de la journée à fusiller toutes les filles qui passent près d'eux. Et lorsqu'ils sont dans sa chambre en fin d'après-midi, la violence avec laquelle il plaque Iwaizumi contre la porte lui fait comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il a en tête. Il en sourirait presque.

Iwaizumi le serre contre lui et le baiser qu'ils échangent est chargé de la même possessivité qui a toujours caractérisé leur relation. Oikawa n'a jamais supporté que quiconque essaie de s'approcher de trop près d'Iwaizumi, et ça même avant qu'ils ne se soient avoués leurs sentiments.

\- T'es à moi, Iwa-chan. murmura t-il contre son oreille.

Une main sur son cœur, Iwaizumi soupire :

\- Tu sais très bien que t'as rien à craindre de personne, Oikawa.

Une moue boudeuse se dessine sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

\- Hm. J'espère bien.

Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qu'ils font, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'Oikawa laissera qui que ce soit penser qu'Iwaizumi ne lui appartient pas corps et âme.

* * *

 _« That's the beauty of a secret_

 _You know you're supposed to keep it »_

Halsey, **Strange Love**.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

 **Aeliheart974, qui va essayer de dormir un peu**


	7. Garden

Heyy fandom

 _Badlands_ , aka "comment écrire je sais pas combien d'OS où Iwaizumi et Oikawa se mettent ensemble d'une manière différente lol. Also : Oikawa + angst de temps en temps"

Today's menu : _PINING IWAIZUMI_ *clenches fist*

Connaissez vous le besoin sauvage d'écrire de l'IwaOi ? Bah **Thalilitwen** et moi, on le connaît. Moult souffrance. Les fagots. Les hannetons. _Rivaille_. *sighs*

Alors aujourd'hui c'est Garden, eheh. Techniquement la chanson ne fait pas partie de l'album Badlands mais de Camp Badlands ? On va pas chipoter ? Et puis toutes les raisons pour écrire de l'IwaOi sont bonnes hein, on va pas se mentir 8) Et puis Garden c'est une de mes préférées aussi, for your information. Il est assez court mais je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire pour cette fois :D

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate. Les paroles au début et à la fin de l'OS sont tirées de la chanson Garden de Halsey.**

* * *

 _« and you think my bruised knees are sorta pretty_

 _and I think your tired eyes are kinda nice_

 _and when I first met you there was a garden_

 _growing from a black hole in my mind »_

Halsey, **Garden**.

* * *

 **GARDEN**

Par moments, ses sentiments pour Oikawa le suffoquaient.

Iwaizumi avait depuis longtemps décidé qu'il ne lui dirait rien, qu'ils avaient suffisamment de choses à gérer pour le moment, que ça pouvait attendre.

Pourtant, certaines fois, il avait un mal fou à garder enfoui ce qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami. Et rien ne le terrifiait plus que l'idée qu'il suffirait à Oikawa de le regarder dans les yeux pour deviner ce qu'il pensait.

Un peu comme s'il avait un foutu panneau _« Gros loser amoureux d'Oikawa Tooru_ » placardé sur le visage.

Heureusement pour Iwaizumi, la plupart du temps, il était tellement occupé à faire en sorte que son meilleur ami ne fasse pas n'importe quoi – et par là il entendait : se blesser, dire des choses désagréables à des gens qui ne le méritaient pas, se disputer avec les capitaines d'équipes rivales, etc. - qu'il lui restait peu de temps pour se préoccuper de ses sentiments problématiques sur lui.

* * *

[L'idée qu'il le sache le terrifiait.

L'idée qu'il ne s'en rende jamais compte le rendait malade.]

* * *

Iwaizumi avait vu Oikawa tomber, se relever, pleurer, mentir, blesser.

Rien de tout ça n'avait atténué ses sentiments pour lui. À chaque fois qu'il les pensait sagement terrés au fond de lui, ils revenaient lui exploser à la figure, et c'était toujours plus difficile de faire semblant.

Et c'était forcément quand il s'y attendait le moins.

Comment était-il censé rester calme quand Oikawa dormait juste à côté de lui ? Comment pouvait-il le laisser se blottir contre lui sans craindre qu'il n'entende les pulsations désespérées de son cœur ?

Comment était-il censé regarder Oikawa dans les yeux et prétendre qu'il ne voulait être rien d'autre que son meilleur ami ?

* * *

Iwaizumi n'avait pas prévu de perdre son sang-froid, vraiment. Mais c'était la troisième fille dans la même journée. La _troisième_.

Qu'il doive supporter que la moitié du lycée veuille sortir avec son meilleur ami était déjà passablement agaçant, mais si en plus il devait donner sa bénédiction à chacune d'entre elles pour aller lui parler…

Surtout qu'Iwaizumi savait très bien qu'il dirait non.

Il disait _toujours_ non.

Alors oui, après avoir calmement expliqué à cette fille qu'elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait à Oikawa, Hajime avait prévu d'aller à l'entraînement, de rentrer chez lui, de prendre une douche froide pour se calmer et de faire ses devoirs, éventuellement.

Oikawa et lui étaient pourtant restés un peu plus longtemps que prévu dans le gymnase pour ranger le matériel et discuter de leur prochain camp d'entraînement. Pour être honnête, Hajime n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'Oikawa lui disait parce qu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait la tête ailleurs, et que c'était totalement irréaliste qu'Oikawa puisse lui paraître aussi attirant que d'habitude alors qu'il était décoiffé et couvert de transpiration.

Iwaizumi avait jeté un œil vers l'entrée du gymnase d'un air absent et avait remarqué la fille qui l'avait abordé quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait levé les yeux au ciel sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Eh, tu m'écoutes, oui, Iwa-chan ?

\- Non. avait avoué Iwaizumi.

Oikawa avait fait mine d'être profondément blessé par ce manque d'attention qu'il lui accordait.

 _« ….Iwa-chan, t'es trop méchant … je me sens délaissé … vraiment, tu pourrais faire un effort… »_

Les paroles d'Oikawa n'étaient plus qu'un écho.

Hajime n'avait réfléchi à rien. Il avait juste pensé à cette fille, devant la porte, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il s'en aille, pour qu'elle puisse tranquillement poser une question inutile à Oikawa.

 _« Et si il finissait par dire oui ? »_

Même si c'était peu probable, Iwaizumi ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de son meilleur ami, par moments. Et s'il existait le moindre doute, la moindre chance qu'il finisse par dire oui à l'une d'elles…

Iwaizumi n'avait pas été capable d'être raisonnable plus longtemps.

 _« Tu peux toujours courir. »_

Oikawa s'était sûrement attendu à ce qu'Iwaizumi lui mette une baffe, au vu de son air ahuri lorsqu'il s'était brusquement approché de lui.

\- Iwa-chan ? Eh ?

Non, Iwaizumi n'avait vraiment réfléchi à rien lorsqu'il avait pris son visage entre ses mains et qu'il l'avait embrassé.

 _« Je ne te laisserai à personne. »_

Oikawa avait laissé échapper un soupir paniqué, perdu, choqué. Ses mains qui s'étaient immédiatement accrochées à Iwaizumi alors qu'il répondait à son baiser avaient été la seule réponse dont il avait eu besoin.

 _« À personne. »_

Alors oui, Iwaizumi préférait généralement faire la sourde oreille à ses propres sentiments, juste parce que c'était plus simple et qu'il refusait de prendre le moindre risque.

Mais parfois, c'était bien plus facile de tout envoyer valser plutôt que de faire semblant.

* * *

« he said ' **I love everything that you've got, boy**

tell me would you be mine

be mine, be mine ?' »

Halsey, **Garden**.

* * *

Et voilà, that's it. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se revoit pour le prochain OS (si vous êtes encore là 8D)

Merci encore pour vos reviews, je vous aime fort !

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : j'ai failli mettre un s dans mon pseudo, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher


	8. Drive

Yo ! Ouais je sais ça faisait un bail avec ce recueil, mais je ne l'oublie pas 8)

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Oikawa et comme je suis extra af, voilà une petite song fic de derrière les fagots.

Happy birthday my alien prince 8) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **DRIVE**

* * *

 _« My hands wrapped around the stick shift_

 _Swerving on the 405,_

 _I can never keep my eyes_

 _Off this_

 _My neck, the feeling of your soft lips_

 _Illuminated in the light,_

 _Bouncing off the exit signs_

 _I missed »_

Halsey, **Drive**.

* * *

Iwaizumi était parti sur un coup de tête.

Il était juste monté sur sa moto et avait parcouru les kilomètres qui séparaient son université de celle d'Oikawa, sans se préoccuper de l'heure qu'il était et du fait que ce dernier était probablement encore en cours.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qui l'avait fait craquer. Ça ne faisait que deux mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami. Ils faisaient en sorte de se retrouver aussi souvent que possible – ce qui n'était toutefois jamais assez, pourtant. Mais cet après-midi en particulier, son absence s'était fait ressentir avec une intensité insupportable.

Iwaizumi avait tendance à nier quand on lui faisait remarquer qu'il pouvait se montrer impulsif, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il s'était surpris lui-même, à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas pris la moindre minute de réflexion avant de grimper sur sa moto et de partir.

« Et dire que l'année dernière je passais mon temps à lui dire de me laisser tranquille. »

Un millier de pensées parasites se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'autoroute avait pourtant un effet apaisant sur lui, d'habitude. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur sa trajectoire et sur la sensation du vent qui luttait contre lui. Tout était calme, il ne restait plus que lui et sa moto, entre l'asphalte et le ciel.

Seul.

 _« C'était pas une bonne idée. »_

 _« T'as cours demain et lui aussi, bordel. »_

 _« T'aurais dû l'appeler avant. »_

Iwaizumi n'avait pas regardé l'heure avant de partir, mais il était certain que le trajet était censé durer plus longtemps. Il lui semblait qu'il ne s'était passé qu'un temps dérisoire entre le moment où il était parti et celui où il était descendu de sa moto, un peu hébété et le regard hésitant.

 _« À quel point il me manquait, pour que j'aille jusqu'à rouler trop vite ? »_

L'arrivée d'Oikawa au portail de l'université dissipa ses questions idiotes. Iwaizumi eut le réflexe immédiat de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop fatigué, comme c'était parfois le cas. Comme au bon vieux temps.

 _« Il a peut-être quelque chose de prévu avec quelqu'un d'autre. »_

 _« T'es dingue de débarquer comme ça, t'es vraiment dingue, Hajime. »_

Appuyé contre sa moto, Iwaizumi n'esquissa pas le moindre geste – par appréhension ? - mais Oikawa le repéra tout de même en peu de temps. Il plissa les yeux comme s'il était persuadé de se tromper, avant de finalement se rendre compte que c'était bel et bien Iwaizumi – son imbécile de meilleur ami qui avait décidé d'ignorer tout bon sens et de débarquer devant son université sans même lui envoyer un texto.

Le sourire d'Oikawa effaça tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir. Iwaizumi n'eut même pas le cœur de feindre l'agacement quand son meilleur ami se jeta dans ses bras.

Oikawa ne lui demanda même pas ce qu'il faisait là.

« Allez, Iwa-chan, emmène-moi faire un tour. »

Oikawa ne lui demanda pas non plus pourquoi il avait acheté un deuxième casque alors qu'il n'emmenait personne avec lui, d'habitude.

* * *

 _« Your laugh echoes down the highway_

 _Carves into my hollow chest,_

 _Spreads over the emptiness_

 _It's bliss_

 _It's so simple but we can't stay_

 _Overanalyze again_

 _Would it really kill you if we kissed? »_

* * *

Rouler calmait Iwaizumi plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Le vent, la vitesse et la concentration effaçaient tout le reste. Il ne pensait plus à rien, et la sensation était absolument parfaite.

Ce fut différent, avec les bras d'Oikawa serrés autour de lui et sa tête posée sur son épaule. La route ne lui semblait plus si vide et grise. La sensation d'engourdissement avait disparu, elle aussi. Iwaizumi avait beau rouler dans la même position, tous les muscles tendus par la concentration, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Chaque endroit où Oikawa le touchait, ses cheveux contre sa nuque, ses bras autour de sa taille, chaque part de lui qui s'était réveillée au contact de son meilleur ami lui hurlait de ne pas le lâcher.

Absolument tout semblait lui dicter de prendre son courage à deux mains et de parler à Oikawa.

«Dis lui à quel point c'était insupportable de ne pas l'entendre t'appeler Iwa-chan toutes les cinq minutes. »

« Dis lui que tu l'aimes, que t'as été trop con pour le lui dire plus tôt, et que tu détestes habiter aussi loin de lui.»

Jamais Iwaizumi n'avait été aussi certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision, impulsive ou non.

– Je te manquais tant que ça, Iwa-chan ?

Iwaizumi se tourna vers lui. Son cœur pesa subitement une tonne dans sa poitrine. Ils s'étaient assis sur la pelouse quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans un parc désert sur lequel le soleil déclinait rapidement.

Est-ce que ça serait si terrible de le lui avouer ?

Est-ce que ça serait si grave de lui dire à quel point son sourire, son rire, ses « Iwa-chan » lui avaient manqué ?

Iwaizumi inspira.

– Ouais.

Oikawa s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il l'envoie balader, et il ne trouva rien à y répondre. Iwaizumi se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

– Écoute, Oikawa -

Oikawa ne le laissa pas parler, ne le laissa pas déverser des banalités sans intérêt faites pour briser ce silence insupportable – il ne l'autorisa pas à se chercher des excuses. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers lui, s'approcha plus près, encore plus près, beaucoup trop près. Iwaizumi détacha ses yeux de sa bouche et croisa son regard, le cœur à mille à l'heure.

– Oikawa, attends -

Il finit par lâcher prise, ses regrets et ses angoisses totalement consumées par l'intensité avec laquelle Oikawa l'embrassait. Iwaizumi soupira et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, la poigne désespérée de son meilleur ami sur le col de son blouson lui murmurant des mots que ses lèvres ne prononçaient pas.

« Je sais ce que je fais »

« C'est _ça_ que je veux, ça et rien d'autre »

Iwaizumi ferma les yeux et s'appliqua à rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdu à avoir peur.

* * *

 _« All we do is drive  
All we do is think about the feelings that we hide  
All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign  
Sick and full of pride  
All we do is drive »_

Halsey, **Drive**.

* * *

ah je vous jure, ce qu'on ferait pas pour son OTP...bref j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai eu l'inspiration subite pour cet OS au début du mois et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de le finir 8) Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
